Thomas/The Simpsons (The Enginesons) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Henry as Homer Simpson - (Henry and Homer Simpson are both named begins with the letter 'H') *Emily as Marge Simpson - (Emily and Marge Simpson are both wear green and relationships with Henry and Homer Simpson) *Thomas as Bart Simpson - (Thomas and Bart Simpson are both young and cheeky) *Rosie as Lisa Simpson - (Rosie and Lisa Simpson are both sister figures to Thomas and Bart Simpson) *Lady as Maggie Simpson - (Lady and Maggie Simpson are both little) *Polar (from Crash Bandicoot) as Santa's Little Helper *Pura (from Crash Bandicoot) as Snowball *Toby as Grandpa Abe Simpson - (Toby and Grandpa Abe Simpson are both old) *Donald and Douglas as Lenny and Carl - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Lenny and Carl are) *James as Moe Szyslak - (James and Moe Szyslak are both vain and tough looking) *Duck as Ned Flanders - (Duck and Ned Flanders are both wear green and western) *Madge as Maude Flanders - (Madge and Maude Flanders are both have names starting with "Ma") *Bill and Ben as Rod and Todd Flanders - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Rod and Todd Flanders are) *Diesel as Mr. Charles Montgomery Burns - (Diesel and Mr. Charles Montgomery Burns are both devious and the main villains) *Whiff as Mr. Waylon Smithers - (Whiff and Mr. Waylon Smithers are both wear glasses) *Gordon as Principal W. Seymour Skinner - (Gordon and Principal W. Seymour Skinner are both wear blue and important) *Elizabeth as Agnes Skinner - (Elizabeth and Agnes Skinner are both old) *Skarloey Martin Prince - (Martin Prince's voice suits Skarloey) *Percy as Milhouse Van Houten - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten are) *Molly as Edna Krabappel - (Molly and Edna Krabappel are both wonderful and sexy) *Cranky as Krusty the Clown - (Krusty the Clown's voice sutis Cranky) *Salty as Captain Horatio McCallister - (Salty and Captain Horatio McCallister are both connected to bodies of water) *BoCo as Barney Gumble - (BoCo and Barney Gumble are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Diesel 10 as Sideshow Bob - (Diesel 10 and Sideshow Bob are both evil and attempt to kill poor Thomas and Bart Simpson) *Rheneas as Sideshow Mel *Bulgy as Comic Book Guy - (Comic Book Guy's voice suits Bulgy) *Oliver as Chief Clancy Wiggum - (Oliver and Chief Clancy Wiggum are both western) *Sir Handel as Lou - (Sir Handel and Lou are both wear blue) *Peter Sam as Eddie *Billy as Ralph Wiggum - (Ralph Wiggum's voice suits Billy) *Edward as Reverend Timothy Lovejoy - (Edward and Reverend Timothy Lovejoy are both wise and kind) *Helen Mad Bomber (from Mad Bomber) as Helen Lovejoy - (Helen Mad Bomber and Helen Lovejoy are both share the same names) *Derek as Kirk Van Houten *Henrietta as Luann Van Houten *Scruff as Database *Duncan as Nelson Muntz - (Duncan and Nelson Muntz are both stubborn and mean) *Arry as Jimbo Jones *Bert as Kearney Zzyzwicz *Splodge as Dolph Starbeam *Harvey as Dr. Julius Hibbert - (Dr. Julius Hibbert's voice suits Harvey) *Belle as Bernice Hibbert - (Belle and Bernice Hibbert are both have names starting with "Be") *Mighty Mac as Bill and Marty - (Mighty Mac are twins, just like Bill and Marty are) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Professor Jonathan Frink *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dewey Largo *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dr. Nick Riviera *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Princess Kashmir - (Tillie and Princess Kashmir are both beautiful) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jasper - (Jebediah and Jasper are both old and named begins with the letter 'J') *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Fisk *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Eugene Fisk *Daisy as Doris Freedman - (Daisy and Doris Freedman are both grumpy and named begins with the letter 'D') *Toad as Bumblebee Man - (Toad and Bumblebee Man are both gone insane) *Rusty as Rusty Barnacle Waiter - (Rusty and Rusty Barnacle Waiter are both share the same names) *Duke as Hans Moleman - (Duke and Hans Moleman are both old) *Spencer as Mayor Joe Quimby - (Spencer and Mayor Joe Quimby are both wise, pompous, and polite) *Mavis as Mrs. Martha Quimby - (Mavis and Mrs. Martha Quimby are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Hector as Superintendent Gary Chalmers - (Superintendent Gary Chalmer's voice suits Hector) *George as Fat Tony - (George and Fat Tony are both evil and mean) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Snake Jailbird - (Cerberus and Snake Jailbird are both big, strong, evil, and mean to Henry and Homer Simpson) *Lord Harry (from RWS) as Freddy Quimby *Neville as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon - (Apu Nahasapeemapetilon's voice suits Neville) *Bertie as Larry Burns *Dennis as Luigi Risotto - (Dennis and Luigi Risotto are both lazy) *Freddie as Gill Gunderson *Harold as Arnie Pye - (Arnie Pye drives a helicopter and Harold is a helicopter) *City of Truro as Troy McClure *Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Groundskeeper Willie - (Big Mac and Groundskeeper Willie are both scottish) *Warrior (from TUGS) as Gravedigger Billy *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Groundskeeper Seamus *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Herbert "Herb" Powell *Jack as Cletus Spuckler *Isobella as Brandie Spuckler *Alfie as Lewis Clark *Byron as Otto Mann *Victor as Kent Brockman - (Victor and Kent Brockman are both wear red) *Kevin as Michael D'Amico *Murdoch as Rainier Luftwaffe Wolfcastle - (Murdoch and Rainier Luftwaffe Wolfcastle are both big, strong, and powerful) *Annie and Clarabel as Patty and Selma Bouvier - (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Patty and Selma Bouvier are) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Frank Grimes *S.C.Ruffey as Frank Grimes Jr. *Stepney as John (from Homer's Phobia) *Hank as The Yes Guy - (Hank and The Yes Guy are both wear the same match) *Flora as Grandma Jacqueline Bouvier *Ivo Hugh (from RWS) as Grandpa Clancy Bouvier *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Drederick Tatum - (Montana and Drederick Tatum are both strong and powerful) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lyle Lanley *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Costington *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Raphael *Jason (from Back to the Klondike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jay Sherman *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Coach Krupt *The Big City Engine (from RWS) as Leopold - (The Big City Engine and Leopold are both strong and powerful) *Flora the Quarry Engine (made up diesel engine) as Mona Simpson *Belle the Magical Engine (made up steam engine) as Shary Bobbins *Judge Judy (made up diesel engine) as Lucille Botzcowski *Zak and Zug (from TUGS) as Kang and Kodos *Smudger as Cecil Terwilliger - (Cecil Terwilliger's voice suits Smudger) *Stanley as Disco Stu *D261 as Russ Cargill - (D261 and Russ Cargill are both evil and only made one appearence in the episode and in the film) *Caroline as Janey Powell *Luke as Colin - (Luke and Colin are both irish) *Terence as Jake the Barber *Stephen as Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon - (Stephen and Sanjay Nashapeemapetilon are both named begins with the letter 'S') *Nelson as Dr. Foster *Kelly as Dr. Velimirovic *The Horrid Lorries as Johnny Tightlips, Louie, and Legs *Rocky as Dr. J. Loren Pryor *Bertram as Duffman *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *Old Slow Coach as Sarah Wiggum *Oliver (Pack) as Dr. Marvin Monroe *Trevor as Wendell Borton *Fergus as Donny *Sidney as Shelby - (Sidney and Shelby are both have the same letters with the letter 'S' and ends with the letter 'Y') *Ned as Mr. Muntz *Marion as Mrs. Muntz *Den and Dart as Cesar and Ugolin *Hiro as Akira - (Hiro and Akira are both asian) *Arthur as Leonard Nimoy *Mike as The Rich Texan *Rex as Seth *Bert as Munchie *Colin as Mickey Rooney *Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Benjamin, Doug, and Gary *Patrick as Lugash *Flynn as Radioactive Man - (Flynn and Radioactive Man are both wear red) *Jeremy as Jeremy Freedman - (Jeremy and Jeremy Freedman are both share the same names) *Charlie as Jacques *Connor and Caitlin as Fox Mulder and Dana Scully *The Spiteful Truck as Gerald Samon *Wilbert (from RWS) as Mr. Lionel Hutz *Spamcan (from RWS) as Herman *Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) as Artie Ziff *16 (from RWS) as Frankie the Squealer *Mallard (from RWS) as Shelby's Father *Pip and Emma (from RWS) as Ruth and Laura Powers *Mirabel and Alice (from RWS) as Sherri and Terri *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Bleeding Gums Murphy *Bear (from RWS) as Arthur Crandall *Blister 1 and 2 (from RWS) as Incest and Birthday Spuckler *The Old Engine (from RWS) as The Old Jewish Man *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dubya Spuckler *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Richard *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lurleen Lumpkin *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Roger Meyers *Huey (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dave Shutton *Azul (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Blue-Haired Lawyer *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Betsy Bidwell *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lindsey Naegle *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Scott Christian *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Bergstron *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Elizabeth Hoover - (Emma and Elizabeth Hoover are both named begins with the letter 'E') *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chester J. Lampwick *Rasmus (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tom Hanks *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Allison Taylor - (Tracy and Allison Taylor are both wear blue) *Barker (from ACIP Minneapoils 2007) as L.T. Smash *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Adolf Hitler *Hercules (from TUGS) as The Great Raymondo *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Judge Constance Harm *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Judge Roy Snyder *Andy Diesel (from Mad Bomber) as Birch Barlow *Ricky (made up a twin for Rocky) as Captain Lance Murdock *Marge (made up narrow gauge steam engine) as Samantha Stankey *Martha the Yellow Steamroller (made up steamroller) as Francesca Terwilliger *David Brown (a fan-made Thomas character) as Declan Desmond *Nigel (a Cancelled Thomas character) as Nigel Barkerbutcher *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mr. Simon Stankey *Owen as Barry White *Frankie as Jessica Lovejoy *Stafford as Urer Zorker *Merrick as Rabbi Hyman Krustofski *Porter as Hugh Parkfield *CGI Thomas as Simon Woosterfield *CGI Gordon as The Real Seymour Skinner *Olton Hall (if Olton Hall was a real Thomas Character) as Rachel Jordan *The Big Green Standard Gauge Tender Engine Sodor Railways as Orville J. Simpson *Tom and Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Itchy and Scratchy *Spike (from Tom and Jerry) as Poochie *Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Phony McRing-Ring *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Capital City Goofball *Willy Wonka (from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) as Goose Gladwell *King Louie (from The Jungle Book) as Mr. Teeny *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (from Mr. Peabody and Sherman) as Themselves *The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as Devil *The Giant Claw (made up diesel engine) as Optimus Prime *The Chinese Dragon as Tyrannosaurus *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Godzilla *Tiger Moth as Rodan *Duchess (from TUGS) as Mothra *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as King Kong *The Voice Inside Cave (from The Little Engine That Could) as Gamera Gallery Henry the Green Engine.jpg|Henry as Homer Simpson Emily.jpg|Emily as Marge Simpson Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas as Bart Simpson Rosie The Pink Engine.jpg|Rosie as Lisa Simpson ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Maggie Simpson Polar Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Polar as Santa's Little Helper Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Pura.png|Pura as Snowball Toby'sAfternoonOff19.png|Toby as Grandpa Abe Simpson Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Lenny and Carl James.jpg|James as Moe Edward the Blue Engine.jpg|Edward as Ned Flanders Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Maude Flanders Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Rod and Todd Flanders TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Mr. Burns Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Mr. Waylon Smithers Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Principal Skinner Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Agnes Skinner Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Martin Prince Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Milhouse Van Houten BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Edna Krabappel NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Krusty the Clown Salty.jpg|Salty as Captain Horatio McCallister BoCo.jpg|BoCo as Barney Gumble ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Sideshow Bob Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Sideshow Mel Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Comic Book Guy Oliver the Great Western Engine.jpg|Oliver as Chief Clancy Wiggum NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Lou Peter Sam.jpg|Peter Sam as Eddie Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Ralph Wiggum Whiff.png|Whiff as Kirk Van Houten Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta as Luann Van Houten Scruff.png|Scruff as Database Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry, Bert, ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad148.png|Splatter, and Dodge as Nelson, Jimbo, Kearney, and Dolph MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Dr. Julius Hibbert Belle.png|Belle as Bernice Hibbert Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Bill and Marty Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Dewey Largo Johnny.png|Johnny as Declan Desmond Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Dr. Nick Riviera Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Princess Kashmir Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Mr. Fisk Ivor the engine by hubfanlover678-d9tz6ml.jpg|Ivor as Eugene Fisk 20120919193620!Casey jr.and Friends - Montana Number 5.png|Montana as Superintendent Gary Chalmers RustytotheRescue26.png|Rusty as Rusty Barnacle Waiter ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad as Bumblebee Man GordonAndSpencer20.png|Spencer as Mayor Joe Quimby Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Mrs. Martha Quimby LordHarry.png|Lord Harry as Freddy Quimby GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Fat Tony The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Snake Jailbird Neville.png|Neville as Apu Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Larry Burns Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Luigi Risotto Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Jasper PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Arnie Py BIGMACJinxed.png|Big Mac as Groundskeeper Willie Warrior10.jpg|Warrior as Gravedigger Billy Bluenose.jpg|Bluenose as Groundskeeper Seamus Jack.jpg|Jack as Cletus Isobella.png|Isobella as Brandie Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Grandma Jacqueline Bouvier INameThisEngineRS7.png|Ivo Hugh as Grandpa Clancy Bouvier Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Patty and Selma Casey jr.and Friends - Tootle Number 4.png|Tootle as Reverend Lovejoy Helen (Mad Bomber).jpg|Helen as Helen Lovejoy Freddie.png|Freddie as Gil Gunderson Victor.png|Victor as Kent Brockman Ten Cents (from TUGS).jpg|Ten Cents as Herb Powell The Famous City of Truro (in Howards End).jpg|City of Truro as Troy McClure Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Rainier Wolfcastle HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Dredrick Tatum IronDuke.png|Iron Duke as Hans Molman Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Professor Frink Madge.png|Madge as Mona Simpson TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Frank Grimes Scruffey.png|S.C.Ruffey as Frank Grimes Jr. StepneyGetsLost13.png|Stepney as John (from Homer's Phobia) Hank (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Hank as The Yes Guy Byron the Bulldozer.png|Byron as Otto Man Alfie.jpg|Alfie as Lewis Clark TheGreatDiscovery224.jpg|Stanley as Disco Stu Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Elizabeth Hoover Zak (TUGS).jpg|Zak Zug 2.jpg|and Zug as Kang and Kodos Hercules (from TUGS).jpg|Hercules as The Great Raymondo Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Lyle Lanley Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Coach Kurpt MainTheForeignEngineRWS.png|The Big City Engine as Leopold Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Jake the Barber Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Cecil Terwilliger Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Duffman Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Janey Powell Kevin (TTTE).png|Kevin as Michael D'Amico MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Russ Cargill HorridLorry15.png|The Horrid Lorries as Johnny Tightlips, Legs, and Louie MrColinpromo.png|Colin as Colin Stephen.png|Stephen as Sanjay DuchessofHamilton.png|Duchess of Hamilton as Manjula Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Lindsey Naegle NoD199Spamcan.png|Spamcan as Herman OldStuckUp.png|Old Stuck-Up as Artie Ziff IsabelRWS2.png|Isabel MrsDulcieRWS.png|and Dulcie as Sherri and Terri ZeroLoudhailer.jpg|Captain Zero as Adolf Hitler NelsonModelSeries.png|Nelson as Dr. Foster Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Lurleen Lumpkin MrDen.png|Den MrDart.png|and Dart as Cesar and Ugolin Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Sarah Wiggum MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Arthur Crandall WilbertintheWild5.png|Wilbert as Mr. Lionel Hutz Ned (TTTE).png|Ned as Mr. Muntz Mike (TTTE).png|Mike as The Rich Texan Bert the Blue Steam Engine.png|Bert as Munchie Rex.png|Rex as Seth Marion.png|Marion as Mrs. Muntz Rocky.jpg|Rocky as Dr. J. Loren Pryor MainFrankieCGI.png|Frankie as Jessica Lovejoy Frieda (Thomas and Friends).png|Frieda as Lunchlady Doris Mr. Duncan.jpg|Duncan as Donny MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as Akira FlyingScotsmanintheUK.png|Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus Flynn (Thomas & Friends).png|Flynn as Radioactive Man Oliver the Excavator.jpg|Oliver (Pack) as Dr. Marvin Monroe PatrickModelSeries.png|Patrick as Lugash Jeremy (TTTE).png|Jeremy as God Jerome (T&F).png|Jerome Judy (T&F).png|and Judy as Fox Mulder and Dana Scully Charlie the Purple Engine.jpg|Charlie as Charlie Owen (Thomas & Friends).jpg|Owen as Barry White ThomasandtheTrucks10.png|The Spiteful Truck as Gerald Samson Sidney.png|Sidney as Shelby Bash, Dash and Ferdinand.png|Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand Benjamin, Doug, and Gary More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Homer Clones, Space Mutants, Wild Beasts, Octuplets, Animals and Bart's Creatures SilverLinkpullingtheSilverJubilee.jpg|Silver Jubliee as State Comptroller Atkins Chip the Bird.jpg|Chip as Squeak Voiced Teen Martin-yaffe-postman-pat-greendale-rocket.jpg|Greendale Rocket as Wendell Borton Toots the tender engine..jpg|Toots as Dubya Spuckler Georgia (The Little Engine that Could).jpg|Georgia as Rachel Jordan Rasmus..png|Rasmus as Jay Sherman (Credit Goes To RailPony) Jasonsmile.png|Jason as Mr. Bergstrom Pete (from The Little Engine That Could).jpg|Pete as Mr. Costington Huey the large big green train by hubfanlover678-d9tovqd (1).jpg|Huey as Dave Shutton Azul got his whistle back yay d by hubfanlover678-da0198g.jpg|Azul as Blue-Haired Lawyer Toyland Express.png|Toyland Express as Roger Meyers Rustee Rails Rides Again..jpg|Rustee Rails as Tom Hanks Screenshot 2018-01-11 14.03.29.png|Metro as Hugh Park Field Alfred..jpg|Alfred as Scott Christian Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Jacques Pip and Emma.jpg|Pip and Emma as Ruth Powers and Laura Powers Hogwarts02.jpg|Harry Hogwarts as George Plimpton Mr cecil the b12 by froggyman145-dbi5nv2.png|Cecil as Goose Gladwell Engine-35-the-little-engine-that-could-4.68 thumb.jpg|Shelbert as Leonard Nimoy 500px-Bahia Train..PNG|Bahia Train as Betsy Bidwell GodredRWS.png|Godred as Jonathan Frink Sr. Helena.png|Helena as Allison Taylor GreenArrow.png|Green Arrow as Orville J. Simpson Barker the Train..jpg|Barker as L. T. Smash Top Hat (TUGS).jpg|Top Hat as Judge Roy Synder TrappedO.J.jpg|OJ as Bleeding Gums Murphy Mrs Constance.jpg|Constance as Judge Costance Harm Judge Judy the Diesel.png|Judge Judy as Lucille Botzcowski Stratford Breakdown Train ADB966111.jpg|Ricky as Captain Lance Murdock Yellow Coated Martha the Steamroller.png|Martha the Yellow Steamroller as Francesca Terwilliger Rickety.jpg|Rickety as Gino Terwilliger Owen-TheodoreTugboat.png|Owen as Rabbi Hyman Krustofski It's Andy Diesel.jpg|Andy Diesel as Birch Barlow Mallard.png|Mallard as Shelby's Father Mrsalicecomplete by wildnorwester-d8omw8v.png|Alice as Sherry Bobbins Sixteen.png|16 as Frankie the Squealer MainCuldeeRWS2.png|Culdee as Phony McRing-Ring MrEagleTheRedEngine-RWS.png|Eagle as Chase The_Old_Engine.png|The Old Engine as Old Jewish Man Tom and jerry confused each other one.png|Tom and Jerry as Itchy and Scratchy Spike in the Tom and Jerry Shorts.jpg|Spike as Poochie Louie.jpg|King Louie as Mr. Teeny Mr peabody and sherman 06.png|Mr. Peabody and Sherman as Themselves The Devil Diesel.png|The Devil Diesel as Devil No1814925-o_19f15eoqrhqj1d1fcso16a61ho57-thumbnail-full.png|The Giant Claw as Optimus Prime Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Tyrannosaurus Johnny Cuba.png|Johnny Cuba as Godzilla Tiger Moth.jpg|Tiger Moth as Rodan The Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Mothra Cabot1 (1).jpg|Cabot as King Kong The-cave-the-little-engine-that-could-1991-2.27 thumb.jpg|The Voice Inside Cave as Gamera Category:Daniel Pineda